It's Over
by Ana Beckett
Summary: Pós Veritas. One Shot. [Spoiler]


- Eu achei a fita. Acabou. – Eu disse apenas para ele saber. – Senador Bracken, você está preso por conspiração, fraude e assassinato da minha mãe, Johanna Beckett. – Sonhei em dizer essas palavras por mais de dez anos. A sensação que sinto agora é indescritível, estou livre. Bracken iria pagar por tudo o que fez e tudo graças as nossas investigações, graças a Rick.

Ao algemar ele, a água em meus olhos estavam quase transbordando. Lágrimas de felicidade, diferente das que chorei durante todo esse tempo. Finalmente esse desgraçado iria pagar pelo o que fez à minha família, à minha mãe. Consegui terminar o que ela morreu tentando fazer.

- Ela está orgulhosa de você. Onde quer que ela esteja ela está orgulhosa. – Castle disse. Ouvir isso é a melhor coisa e ouvir isso dele é melhor ainda. Eu o amo tanto, ele me ajudou muito e se arriscou por uma causa que ele não precisava tudo para me ajudar a resolver o caso que me moldou, que fez quem eu sou hoje.

- Eu nunca poderia ter feito isso sem você. – Digo sem me preocupar se ele se gabará mais tarde, só quero que ele saiba tudo que ele faz por mim. Agradeço todos os dias por tê-lo como noivo, que em algumas semanas será meu marido.

Eu o abracei e fechei os olhos. Aquele sentimento não tinha explicação, apenas queria sentir seus braços ao meu redor, sentir seu cheiro e viver minha vida com ele. Tive tanto medo de perdê-lo esses dias.

- Vamos para casa, Kate. – Ele disse. Casa, minha casa agora era o loft. Aquele apartamento que tinha, agora totalmente revirado pelos policias, era apenas um refugio. Não preciso mais dele, não tenho mais do que me esconder. Até mesmo Vulcan Simmons pagou pelo o que fez comigo, de um jeito diferente, mas pagou.

Gates me deu a semana de folga. Sinceramente, a Capitã me surpreendeu. Ryan e Esposito me contaram que precisaram revelar tudo sobre o caso, incluindo a parcela de culpa de Montgomery, eu já a considerava mais que apenas minha superiora e agora isso está concreto. Não é a mesma coisa que tinha com Roy, mas posso diz que confio nela.

Chegamos a casa e avisei que ia tomar banho, Rick disse que eu podia demorar o quanto quisesse. Sei que quando ele fala assim é porque está planejando fazer alguma coisa, não questionei. Enchi a banheira, coloquei sais com aroma de flores e relaxei me esquecendo do mundo. Olhei para o meu colar e sorri, o tirei, tirei meu anel de noivado e coloquei em meu dedo. Guardaria o anel de minha mãe comigo para sempre, mas, não sei o porquê, sinto que não preciso mais carrega-lo o tempo todo. Claro que me casarei com ele no pescoço, mas no dia a dia isso só me faz lembrar sua morte e de toda a dor que vivi. Toda a dor que me motivava a correr atrás das respostas e hoje não preciso mais disso. Só preciso tê-la em meu coração.

Ao sair do banheiro senti um aroma maravilhoso de comida. Visto-me e encontro a mesa arrumada com os pratos, vinho e o macarrão que eu amo. Castle sempre fazia tudo para me mimar, acho isso tão fofo. Ele estava me levando para o Canadá tentando me manter segura, se isso não o marido perfeito, eu não sei mais de nada.

- Rick, você fez isso tudo? – Pergunto sorrindo.

- Claro! – Respondeu enquanto me servi o vinho. – Tudo de melhor para a melhor. – Sorriu. Amo quando ele sorriu assim, o faz parecer mais jovem. Não me contive e o beijei, um beijo casto.

- Eu te amo tanto, Rick. – Digo olhando nos olhos dele e vejo o brilho que essas palavras fazem aparecer ali.

- Eu também te amo muito, Katherine. – Ele falou brincando, ele sempre faz isso para me irritar. Não gosto que me chamem de Katherine, fica tudo tão sério e pesado, mas hoje nada irá me irritar. – Como está se sentindo?

- Não sei explicar. – Falou um pouco tímida e sorrio. – Só posso dizer que há muito tempo não me sinto tão feliz. – Ele me abraça e beija o topo da minha cabeça. – Ai! – Doeu e me afastei. Até me esqueci de que me feri.

- O que foi? – Pelo jeito ele também esqueceu. Ri.

- Calma, é só que eu machuquei a cabeça, lembra? Ainda está dolorido. – Fiz cara de dor. Nem fui ao médico ver isso, talvez até precisasse de uns dois ou três pontos, mas nem me preocupei.

- A sim. Desculpe-me. Tinha esquecido que você deu uma de Panteras naquela quarto. – Ele fez piada e eu fingi rir. – Vamos comer antes que esfrie.

No sentamos e saboreamos aquela macarronada que ele fazia perfeitamente bem, o vinho também estava ótimo. O silêncio era confortável, às vezes tocávamos olhares e sorrisos, entre a gente muitas vezes não era preciso palavras para nos entender.

- Nem acredito que daqui a quinze dias estaremos casando. – Resolvi falar.

- Nem eu. Como poderia imaginar isso se você dizia que me odiava. – Ele fez cara de vítima. E realmente nos primeiros anos eu não o deixava esquecer isso, o que era uma total mentira, pois acho que já era apaixonada por ele. – Quer fazer algo especial essa semana, aproveitar o tempo livre?

- Não sei. O que você sugere? – Era uma boa ideia, viajar.

- Vamos viajar, mas não para fora do país, deixamos isso para a lua de mel. – Ele mexeu as sobrancelhas daquele jeito que me fazia rir. – Vamos para LA ou Vegas. – Ele falou animado.

- Voltar à LA seria legal. Vegas nem pensar.

- Por quê? – Ele pergunta já com aquela cara de criança.

- Não quero me casar bêbada. – Disse como se fosse obvio e ele não entendeu. – Vamos viajar, vamos sair e beber, isso em Vegas é um prelúdio a casamento. – Expliquei.

- Senhorita Beckett, planejando ficar bêbada comigo? – Ele perguntou malicioso. Adoro esses nossos joguinhos, as provocações...

- Entre outras coisas... – Provoquei e pisquei para ele, era engraçado que depois de dois anos juntos esse simples gesto já o deixava desconcertado.

Continuamos a planejar nossa viagem, ele sempre com ideias mirabolantes eu o colocando de pés no chão. Somos Yin e Yang, como ele falou anos atrás, somos o equilíbrio.

- Você está diferente. – Ele falou enquanto conversávamos. Depois de terminar de comer, fomos beber mais vinho no sofá.

- Como assim?

- Seu semblante, seu corpo, você está mais leve. Mais sorridente. Gostei disso. – Ele falou. Rick me conhece bem, é assim que me sinto.

- Me sinto assim. – Sorri e olhei para baixo pensando em como explicar aquilo para ele. – É como se todos esses anos eu estivesse carregando uma tonelada nas minhas costas, uma tonelada de mágoa, tristeza, ódio... E ao algemar ele isso tudo sumiu, como se fosse embora com o vento. Isso somado com estar ao seu lado, prestes a casar, me deixou assim. – Era bom poder falar com uma pessoa tudo o que estou sentindo agora.

- Eu entendo. Com o passar do tempo me envolvi nisso, sentia isso, claro que nem se compara ao o que você sentia, mas era um sentimento de algo inacabado. Também me sinto melhor depois de tudo. – Ele me abraçou e ficamos assim por um tempo até que meu telefone tocou. Olhei no visor, era meu pai. Na correria nem me lembrei de ligar e contar tudo.

- Oh, preciso atender. – Falei. – Oi, papai.

- Katie. – Ele estava chorando. – Vi o que aconteceu pela televisão.

- Desculpe, não tive tempo de ligar. – Meus olhos começaram a ficar marejados só de ouvi-lo.

- Eu sinto tanto orgulho de você, minha filha. Tenho certeza que sua mãe sente o mesmo. – Ele falou em meio ao choro. Eu sorri enquanto as lágrimas corriam pelo meu rosto.

Expliquei tudo o que aconteceu, ele me repreendia por algumas coisas e eu achava engraçado. Ele me contou como se sentia em relação à prisão do assassino, falou que faria uma viagem com os amigos em breve. Conversamos bastante sobre tudo.

Após desligar limpei meu rosto, parecia que todas as lágrimas que não tinha chorado, chorei com essa ligação. Fui encontrar Castle em seu escritório, mas ele não estava escrevendo.

- Hey.

- Hey. – Ele tirou os olhos da tela e me olhou. – Já comprei nossas passagens e aluguei os quartos do hotel em LA e adivinha.

- Você alugou o mesmo quarto de quando fomos da última vez? – Era obvio que ele faria isso, típica coisa de Rick.

- Isso! – Falou convencido. – Leve aquele maiô. Você terá que sair daquela piscina do mesmo jeito só que será para mim. – Ele me puxou para sentar em seu colo, eu envolvi seu pescoço com meus braços e selei nossos lábios em um beijo excitante.

- Vamos para o quarto. Vem. – Levantei o puxando pela mão.

Por incrível que pareça, até o sexo foi diferente dessa vez. Antes, por mais que eu relaxasse ainda tinha que está alerta. Agora não tinha mais com que me preocupar. Só amar e amar meu extraordinário escritor.


End file.
